


Roses and Chains

by wittlekitty449



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Choking, Geralt doesn't know how to talk about his feelings, Jaskier has a pain kink, Kissing, M/M, Shackled Geralt, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Geralt managed to get himself locked in the dungeon yet again, except this time, his cellmate is none other than Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 605





	Roses and Chains

Geralt groaned as he woke up, eyes snapping open when he heard the clinking of chains and felt cool metal on his skin. Shackles were attached to his wrists, connecting him to the cell wall and not permitting him to walk further than a few feet. "Shit..." He cursed under his breath, tugging on his restraints to see if they'd give. They didn't, and he sighed before standing up, looking around his cell.

It was nothing special. After all, it was just a simple cell in a simple dungeon, although he couldn't remember who's dungeon it was or why he was there. There was a barred window to his left, but the length of his chains wouldn't allow him to look through it. The walls and cell door were made out of stone and metal, so he couldn't see outside of his cell, although he could hear voices outside.

The door opened with a loud screech, and Jaskier walked inside with a smirk and a tray with food on it. "Good morning Geralt." The bubbly man said, ignoring everything except for Geralt as the door closed with another loud screech. "Dandelion." The shackled man grumbled. He always seemed to get into trouble whenever he was around this man, but he could not for the life of him find a reason to get rid of him. Sure, the man was annoying, his singing was horrible, and he was always getting in trouble, but he did have his good qualities. He never abandoned Geralt, never betrayed him. He was also great company in this lonesome world, although he'd never admit this out loud.

"I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here. Well, Geralt, you are here because you got captured by Nilfgaardian soldiers as we were passing through some territory they were occupying. Now, don't ask me how, but they somehow managed to subdue you and bring you here." Jaskier explained, extending his arm with the food tray to had it to Geralt. He eyed the food before taking it, but he didn't eat it.

"So how come you aren't in this cell with me?" He asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. Did this young man betray him, just like he said he never would? Did the bubbly man even have what it took to betray someone? Geralt doubted that, but he needed to know the answer to that question.

"Well, when the soldier attacked us, you tried to fight them off. However, there were too many, and you were still weak from the monster hunt the day before, remember? Goddamn wyvern nest. Anyway, they captured us both, as we both know I can't fight, and they brought us both to the dungeon, except they placed us in different cells. The guard outside my cell got fed up with my singing, so he brought me to your cell because they think you'll dislocate my jaw and stop my beautiful singing. They gave me this food tray because they're required to feed their prisoners at least once every day." He explained, and Geralt just rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt the man's story for a moment, as his singing does tend to get him in trouble.

Jaskier walked away from Geralt and sat down against the wall across from him, tilting his head and watching the witcher with mixed emotions in his eyes. He sighed, lifting his hands up to face and looked at Geralt with sad eyes, his usual bubbliness replaced with somberness. "Geralt, what are we going to do? We're trapped here, in the middle of their base. There's too many for you to fight alone, and I can't fight. I'm completely useless to you." The man said as he closed his eyes.

The witcher didn't really know what to say. He'd never seen the bard so down in the slumps, but he did know he hated it. However, he didn't know what to say or do to bring him back to himself. Then an idea popped into his mind. He knew the bard had feelings for him. He'd be an idiot not to notice the lingering glances, or the way he'd get jealous every time he flirted with a woman. He didn't know why he hadn't talked to Jaskier about it before, seeing as he reciprocated those feelings. He supposed he didn't know how to talk about it, or to act upon it. But he knew he had to do something to bring back his cheerful bard. 

"Dandelion. Come here." Geralt said gruffly, jerking his head towards himself to clarify what he meant. Jaskier looked at him in confusion, but he did what the man said and stood up, walking over to him until they stood face-to-face. "Yes, Geralt?" He asked softly, his heart racing at how close he was to his crush. Geralt took a deep breath, and he reached a shackled hand up to cup the bard's cheek, his yellow eyes staring intensely into Jaskier's. Before Jaskier could ask what he was doing, Geralt pressed his lips against his roughly, cutting off all words the bard had planned on saying. His eyes widened, but he quickly melted into the kiss, moving his lips against Geralt's eagerly. The witcher moved his other hand to Jaskier's waist, the both of them ignoring the loud clinking sounds made by the chains as he gripped his waist tightly. 

Geralt dug his nails into the bard's waist, causing the man to gasp, and the witcher took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Jaskier's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but it was clear that Geralt would win, since Jaskier was almost putty in the witcher's grip. Once Geralt won, his tongue explored the bard's mouth, mapping it out while his hand moved from Jaskier's waist to his ass, and Geralt relished in the soft moan that escaped Jaskier's mouth when he groped his ass. He slipped his hand down the back of the bard's pants, dipping his finger between his ass cheeks to tap on his hole. 

Jaskier gripped Geralt's arm and rubbed his erection against the witcher's thigh, whimpering softly into their kiss. "P-please take me Geralt, I want you so bad..." He murmured softly. His plea made Geralt's cock twitch, but he needed to make sure. 

"We have no lube or oil. Are you okay with that?" The witcher asked, stroking Jaskier's cheek with his thumb. He nodded, his grip tightening on Geralt's arm. 

"I'm okay. I don't mind the pain," he said, smiling at the double meaning in his sentence. Geralt picked up on it and smirked as well, more than eager to comply with what Jaskier wanted. 

He yanked the bard's pants down, enjoying the little gasp that had come from Jaskier when the cold air attacked his sensitive parts. Lifting his fingers to Jaskier's lips, he pushed his fingers into the man's mouth. "Suck." He commanded, which sent a light shiver straight to Jaskier's cock, which had not gone unnoticed by Geralt. The bard obeyed his command and started sucking on Geralt's fingers, licking them and making sure to coat them in saliva. While Jaskier was busy with his fingers, the witcher slipped his other hand up the bard's shirt, pinching and twisting his little nub. The pleasure and coldness from the chains against his stomach caused Jaskier to moan softly around his fingers, and he looked up at the man causing him all this pleasure, and who would soon enough cause him pain.

After deciding his fingers were nice and coated in spit, Geralt took his digits from Jaskier's warm mouth and moved them to his little hole, locking eyes with the man while he pushed a single finger in. His finger met little resistance, and Jaskier closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, biting his lips while he rocked back against the finger in his ass. "Add another, please Geralt, add another." He begged, and Geralt happily obliged. This time, his finger met a little more resistance, but he pushed it in, and soon pushed the third one in. Jaskier rested his head on Geralt's shoulder and dug his nails into his arm, whimpering and rocking into his fingers as the pleasurable pain swept through his body, causing his cock to twitch and leak precum. Geralt took his free hand and gripped Jaskier's chin with it, forcing him to tilt his head up so Geralt could reach his ear easier. "Call me sir." He said, and a shudder went through the bard at the commanding tone. 

"Y-Yes sir." 

Geralt hummed, pleased with Jaskier's ability to obey commands. He decided the bard deserved a reward, and let go of his chin while also sliding his fingers out of his ass, which caused Jaskier to whimper. Geralt pushed his pants down till his cock sprung out, and he hissed at the cold air. "Turn around." He growled, his voice laced with lust. After Jaskier did as told, he gripped Jaskier's hips and slowly pushed into his ass, not slowing or stopping until his cock was completely inside the man. Jaskier writhed in pain, whimpering and gasping as he felt himself getting split apart by the witcher's cock. When Geralt's hips were pressed against the cleft of his ass, he stayed still. He knew the bard liked pain, but he didn't know his limits.

Jaskier whimpered as he grew accustomed to Geralt's length, and he rocked against the witcher once and moaned in pleasure. Geralt took that as his signal to start moving, so he pulled almost completely out before slamming himself back in, causing Jaskier to almost fall forward from the force of his thrust. After getting an idea, Geralt reached around and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier's throat before he continued fucking him, using his grip on the bard's throat as leverage. Jaskier's moans and cries of pleasure echoed around the room, accompanied by the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin. "F-fuck! Oh god Geralt, oh please, please harder sir," Jaskier begged, and the witcher listened. Letting go of his throat, he pushed the bard forward so that he was bending over, and gripped his wrists so he could pull him back against his thrusts. With this new angle, Geralt slammed into Jaskier's prostate every other thrust, making him scream whenever he did. The pleasure started building up inside him, and pretty soon he was screaming his release to anyone close enough to hear. Geralt didn't stop fucking him though, letting him ride out his orgasm on his cock as he chased his own orgasm. Jaskier's little whimpers and groans of overstimulation finally sent the witcher over the edge, and he groaned as his cum filled up the bard. 

When he finally pulled out, he gazed at Jaskier's abused hole as it leaked his cum, and he pulled the sweaty, worn-out man against him, holding him tightly. "I know I don't speak many kind words, and I know I don't do many kind things, but I hope this moment stays with you forever. I won't do this with anyone else. You're the only person. Because I... I care about you Dandelion, even though your singing annoys me to high heavens." Geralt whispered into Jaskier's ear, and he couldn't help but smile as he nuzzling into the witcher's chest. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. The two of them, they didn't need words. Sure, they were nice, but they could convey everything they needed to with actions. That was very clear after today.


End file.
